so says kankuro
by Paper Ghost
Summary: DISCONTINUED. sorry, I REALLY hate flamers. and I've only got three comments these last...6 months?
1. the first batch of letters yay

So yah this is where kankuro answers any question you have for him! He writes it himself so forgive his spelling errors. Swear words are fine, but he cannot read chatspeak, so don't send it or you will be black listeddramatic silence…so yah.

Disclaimer: hmm, do you see sasuke getting it up for naru-chan? Didn't think so.

hm...Why the cat ears? Do they serve some sort of purpose? Are you a cat person? Or do they have no real reason whatsoever and are just there for unreasonable purposes only? Plus, why are you so friggen hot?! sorry you don't have to answer that... From: upperrightcornerpftheleft

_Well, upperrightcornerpfthelef, the cat ears are there because I made the mistake of letting Temari make my hat.shudders that was before she cooked for the first time… Ooh, I'm hot? wow, usually people just think I'm un-date-able(the ass holes)._

_Kankuro_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Has he ever had a girlfriend?! (Can't imagine a girl who'd want to date him with his weird outfit on... without it, he looks pretty cute) From: snowleaf

_Oh! Now I'm offended! But yes, I am sexy without these clothes on. Heh._

_Kankuro_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

okay, I must know, what is your real opinion of Gaara? From: amberblood

_Hmmm…well he can be scary, but he is still my adorable little brother and I love him. Like family, you pervs._

_Kankuro_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I have a question for Kankuro: Do the things you 3 carry on your back get heavy? I mean Gaara has a sand gourd(that's gotta be like 60 pounds),you have karasu on your back all the time and Temari has a giant STEEL Fan. Do you guys get back problems? From: pat the almighty.

_No, were ninja! We cant get back problems. Its un-ninja like. Besides, the gourd only weighs 59 pounds, So there._

_Kankuro_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

NOTICE:THANKYOU FOR NOTICING THIS NEW NOTICE.

YOUR NOTICING WILL BE NOTED AND REPORTED TO THE AUTHORITIES From: NOTICE ()

…_o…kaaay…_

_Kankuro_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Weird. From: tilliena

_Mean._

_Kankuro_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

hey what's the make up for?? From: angge/efay

_Its not make up, its ceremonial kabuki paint, and I wear it to mourn my mothers death. Since she died when I was 4. Ass hole._

_Kankuro_


	2. hmm, it appears to be slowing down

How come Temari and Gaara got new outfits in episode 135 (I think it is) and you only got new face-paint?

Unlucky-amulet

_because my out fit is SEXY OR ELSE._

_Kankuro_

PENUT BUTTER JELLY! PENUT BUTTER JELLY! PENUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT! I like pie! Meeps!

Matt's-Awesome-Too

_sighs please, people, only questions?, this is really stressful having to answer some random idiots babbeling._

_but yes, you are cool too, matt. 3_

_Kankuro_

okay then: Dear Kankuro, why are you freaky? your face smells, somebody

DS addict

_well your ass smells._

_Kankuro_

Kankuro-chan...can I have a hug? It would make me glad. Oh, and have a cookie...and give one to the author/authoress gives Kankuro and

author/authoress a cookie Signed, Your friendly neighbourhood psycho,

El loco uno

_yay! a nice person! you may have all the hugs you wish! cooooooooooooooooookie..._

_Kankuro_

completely random but, do stickers stick to non-stick pans? i want people's opinions. my friends say no, my mum says yes. my cousin says

'whats a non-stick pan?' which is understandable because he is six. so anyway, what do YOU think?

Herineca

_yep. of course stickers stick to non-stick pans. even eggs stick to non-stick pans_

_Kankuro_

Eh, is this even allowed? Well, I applaud you for trying something new... Still, I can't help but think this is against rules... Whatever...

Questions: 1. If I asked you to have sex with me would your answer be the same as the answer to this question? (Yes I got this from my own profile. -snickers-)

2. Do you think Naruto will ever get smarter? And if so will he ever, EVER, notice Hinata? (Be careful how you answer this one...

Same with the first question but if you answer this one incorrectly... Look out for a marysue that'll kill you...)

Ambustry

_its not new. i wanted to be special like sasuke and sai._

_1)...maybe..._

_2)no and no. too busy stalking his love interest. coughsasukecough_

_Kankuro_

yo!!...what do u live in? I MUST KNOW!

another random writer

_the kazekage tower with gaara._

_Kankuro_


	3. whoa! whats up with this?

Come on, people! Kankuro is feeling unloved! 1 review in 4 days? Come on!

…………………………………………………………………………

hello, yeah uh... my sister says that she can kick her O.C.'s boyfriend's $$...

do you think it's true...(it's Neji) if you think so ya think I could do

it?hands you a whole huge box of homemade cookies & yes I bake...

Kittymarie1212

_Of course she could kick Neji's ass. Anyone can beat Neji. Yay! More cookies!_

_Kankuro_

…………………………………………………………………………


	4. ah! im being attacked!

From: Sai ()

-------------------

Kankuro you look a ittle fat, lating yourself go?

Oh and how do you feel about Sakura beating Sasoira? seem's a little chepy to

Me.

_Gasp! I am not fat! The people keep giving my cookies! Hehe, that was hilarious. Wats chepy?_

_Kankuro_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

kitsunequeen93

Dear Kankuro-kun,

I have 3 questions.

1. If a chicken had lips, could it whistle?

2. Who WAS in the kitchen with Dinah?

3. What is the meaning of life?

Thanks for answering! (hands 23 billon cookies and a box of pocky.)

P.S. YOU RULE! CAT-MAN FOREVER!

_1.no_

_2.naruto_

_3.42 to the power of green._

_Yay! Pastry!_

_Kankuro_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

DS addict

do you like me?if you dont i will ask gaara to kill you!then would you eat a

live pig?sorry i had a randomness attack :)

_uhm, sure I like you._

_No I would not._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

hi

A K i got to questions for you. Number 1 what is the first time in your life

that you realiced you were so awsome?

Number 2 why do people hate on you so much?

Numder 2 just between the to of us what's your 4th puppet, come you can tall

me:)

Oh and what was Sanshous awsome powers since we didn't get so see them?

_Ive always known I was awesome._

_Cuz they are ass holes_

_sweat drop I don't know…I swear!_

_Kankuro_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

hi I have a friend who hate puppets but loves you she says she'll go out with

you i f you got rid of the freaky puppet will you go out with her so she will

stop bothering me i'll give you 23 MS.fieldes giant cookies ?By the way would

you ask Gaara if he'd like to join me i n knocking out the world and taking it

over ? Please tell me his reply .

bow down to your future ruler

Jess the DESTROYER

_No. ngh,…cookies…calling to me!_

_Kankuro_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

i luv your kankuro says story, can you make a gaara, sasuke or hinata one?thay

would be kool!!bye-bye

DS addict your number 1 fan

_sasuke and hina have been done. And some time later gaara will answer some._

_Kankuro_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

can i ask another question?if i can then can you tell me if shukaku and kyubbi

are friends?and why are you so mean to me, you used to be my favorite character,

but not anymore!hehe!

DS addict

_yes, the best._

_Fine, be that way. SCOFF!_

_Kankuro_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

If you had to chose which Konoha kunoichi to date, who would it be?

Choices: Ino, Sakura, Tenten or Hinata.

Kyoni too lazy to log in

_Ew, none._

_Kankuro_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh so yeah here are some questions.

1. who puts your face paint on you? you or someone else?

2. do you think Orochimaru is gay?

3. can you have Gaara kill my older brother?

thats it!

-CheshireMax (or just Max for short.)

_I do. Im a big boy._

_yes_

_no._

_Kankuro_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Why did you choose cats to inspire you and not some other animal?

another random writer

Yaoi-Incest-Fangirl69

_cats are awesome! That's why!_

_Kankuro_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

do you think gaara should dye his hair black?

Akki The Angel Of Death

_Not really, its cute-_

_I mean tough!_

_Kankuro_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! KANKURO!I LOVE YOU!MARRY ME!please ignore the idiot girl(Sorry...split

personality problems)...Do you have a girlfriend?I can be your girlfriend!I'm a

strong shinobi AND I just love your work! You're just so COOL!!OMG!I actually

TALKED to YOU!OMG!((faints))

_Ha! Take that temari! Girls do dig the guys that wear makeup!_

_Kankuro_

---------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro i like think your so hot and if i ever got you alone, i so put you #$&

in my $# and $ #$ butter $$& then get my mom and #$ !$ $ then my

brother to #$# videotape #&&$ cats $& then take gum and 3 the get

set down and lat you $# all over my the sleep in it:)

Ino

…_oh, #?!._

_Kankuro_


	5. merry thursday!

Yo kanky

1. Why do you suck! (Cough that's my brother who wants you answer)

2.Who you think is kool sora or roxas?

3.Why you where make up?

4.YOUR F&(&& COOL?

5.Why people in other fic's say your fat and lazy?

.B.R. Naruto and KH

_screw him._

_roxas. He rox-as._

_how many times do I have to say it!? Its KABUKI PAINT!_

_heh. Yes I am._

_cus' they don't want to acknowledge the fact that their fat and lazy. Er._

_Kankuro_

---------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro how as more game: you Gaara Temari Or Baki and why does in tall use the day Gaara and Temari Gaduated the Ninja acdamay but not you? Did you Kill ever one with your puppets becuase your the siznight.

Fly

_Oh my. you aren't very good at typing are you? Temari. No, wait gaara.actually it depends how mad they are. Cus I graduated early. Actually because I blew up a toilet but that's not that bad. did I ever kill one what? Ive killed people, yes, but specifics would be nice._

_Kankuro_

---------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro,do you take off your kabuki face stuff when you sleep? Have you ever tried taking it off? Maybe you could get Gaara to try out the whole face paint look. No offense there,I wish I could get away with wearing make-up like that to school.

-Elme

_of course. Yes, remember? when we all rescue sasuke it changes. I asked him once. He then went and said his teddy bears wouldn't like it…I so do not get him._

_Kankuro._

---------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro what do you do if the person you hate the most is yourself?

Angel

_Then you give it a week. Youll find a reason why you totally kick ass._

_Kankuro._

---------------------------------------------------------

Hillarious Tradegy

please make a story like kankuro says only with gaara, temari, or sasuke!please?

think of it as a christmas present to me and your fans!ttfn :):(

_sasuke HAS ONE! Search sincerily yours. And gaara will answer them later. Perhaps tomarrow. Wait, I have fans?_

_Kankuro_

---------------------------------------------------------

tell temari that i could beat her butt! tell me what she says back! and guess what! my friend said that sasuke is hot and you aren't! hehe! does gaara wear eyeliner, or is it natural for his eyes to be black around the edges.1 more question, who's your best friend, if its me i will give you a GIANT banana. I mean, it is HUGE!

Hillarious Tradegy

_Okay, I will._

_Temari! We got one that thinks she could kick youre butt!_

…_**huh?**_

_There you have it._

_Sasuke is hot. I just lit him on fire._

_(sasuke) it buuuuuuuuuurnnnnssss!!!_

_Gaara just cant sleep. His demon will come out and kill people._

_Sure, you can be my best friend._

_Kankuro_

---------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

1.Do you hate sas-gay I mean sasuke? (Damn chicken haired bastard am kill him in every damn fic my bad I got major revenge on him. Am a make a know your stars naruto version evil laugh)

2.(okay this form my retarded friend)Hey ass hole you suck!?! (tell garra if he can kill him)

3.Can you join the Kill sasuke club where we try to KILL him?(P.S. There be Pie and soda Yay pie!)

4.(Form my sister b&&) Are you gay why you where some werid outfit?

5. Who you think is better you or Itachi? (Itachi)

6. Why do you pick on naruto?

.B.R. Naruto and KH Lover

_yes, but don't tell my editor. She loves him._

…_burn in flaming hell._

_my editor would kill me. Darn, I want pie…_

_you can follow the other to hell._

_me_**. (Authoress) ita-chaaaaaan!fan girl scream**_ow, my ears._

_cuz its fun._

_Kankuro_

---------------------------------------------------------

wolfs pack

Ok Kankuro, I have questions too.

1. Is answering questions from random people anoying?

2. Where did you get the puppet?

3. Why are you doing this?

4. What is your favorite holiday?

5. Do you think I could kick your butt?(bet i could

_1. as hell._

_2. i made it._

_3. cuz for every review I answer my editor releases on of my family members._

_4. my birthday. It should be national._

_5. no._

_Kankuro_

---------------------------------------------------------

kankuro

have u ever gotten in a fight with gaara or temari?

please answer. o and i have a friend. she is in total love with gaara can u ask him 2 marry her. if he ses no. ill laff in her face .. ha ha ok well thnx (gives a kookie) yaeh! Ts impossible to not! Gaaras…only 12. hes to young to marry. Laugh at her any way 3

_Kankuro_

---------------------------------------------------------

It's me again! I have a few questions:

1.If I told you that I can bake cookies, will you marry me?

2.Do you know that I'm your biggest fan?

3.Where can I get a cool puppet and hood like yours?

4.Do you know that you look hot in your kabuki paint? were do you buy it? I want some too!

5.Did I told you that I love you?

Akki The Angel Of Death

_ngh…coo-ookies!_

_yes._

_toy I mean, im special. You cant get them any where._

_yes I did. Just grab some lip stick. That's not what mine is, but It'll look the same_

_only 5 times_

_Kankuro_

---------------------------------------------------------

1. Why you where poo? (Tobi)

2. My brother Tobi thinks your gay? (Tobi)

3. Tobi says he will kill you?(Tobi)

4. Can you kill Tobi?

5. Why Yarra hate's you I mean Garra hates you?

6. How come you where cat ears?

7. Am I annoying you?

Heartless Namine

…_#$ you._

_Kankuro_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Hey You know my sister B.R.

1.You suck

2. Why you where poo on your face?

3. Are obessed with voodoo dolls?

4. Have Temari ever whack you in the head with her fan thingy?

5. Can you please burn in hell?

6. Do you think sasuke is gay?

7. I heard my cos says that you use puppet's made outta poo?

Form: Tobi

_Im not playing with you any more._

_You don't get my autograph._

---------------------------------------------------------

i have more questions! what happened to Gaara's teddy bear? do you like to blow stuff up? i think blowing stuff up is fun. and my friend wants to know if you want some waffles.

-CheshireMax

p.s. if you do like blowing stuff up, can we blow stuff up together sometime?

_Gaara's teddy? He ripped its poor eye off. Eh, blowing stuff upis really the authoresses thing. Ooh waffles. what kind?_

_Kankuro_

_---------------------------------------------------------_


	7. sorry! it ws christmas!

Hi, it's me again.More questions.

1.Do you have a crush on any other Naruto characters?

2.Why do you want your birthday to be national? It's not that important.(to people other than you)

(by the way, i still think i could kick your butt!And did you get your family members back from your editor?I didn't even know you had any other than Gaara and Temari...geez no one tells me these things anymore.)

I can kick your butt!

wolfs pack

_1.no_

_2.gasp! my birthday is _so_ important._

_you can not kick my butt and why are you so obsessed with it? is my butt that cool?_

_no, she refuses to give them back.my poor, poor family. who knows what shes tortureing them with! _

_Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro,

Are you a virgin?? (Fangirls: WE MUST KNOW!)

Ugh, I can't choose between you or Gaara. -fumes-

Do you like Pumpkin, Pecan, or Apple pie better??

(and yes, this does have a hidden meaning...you will know soon enough,

bweheheh...)

Is it true Sasori pwned you and Gaara(-gasp-and kidnapped him)not to mention dissed your kickass puppets!? Cuz I'll beat him, I will! -rabid fangirl mode-

-gives you a giant pie-

Your number 1 fan,

Yorick!

_no. pick me! pick me! im cuter than gaara! uh, pecan... _

_yes, he did, and he also killed gaara, not kiddnapped. but if you hurt him, silver will prob'ly hurt you. she is dating itachi who is friends with sasori who is dating deidara, so of course she's friends with deidara, and he would cry if anything happened to his DANNA(means husband). yay! more pastry!_

_Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Have you ever considered putting your puppets in one of those little opera thingies where there is a guy holding the strings for the puppet above the crowd? That would be awesome cause you wouldn't even need strings!! If you ever did one of those,what would it be about?

-ElmeXD

_no! only i may survive with the sight of my puppets! they'll keel joo!_

_but it prob'ly be about a ninja battle between to nations. kukukukukuku..._

_Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

You're my favorite sand nin...because..you are the coolest!! I love you!! Want another cookie? I made plenty!! Oh, and happy Christmas Eve!!

Signed,

Your friendly neighbour,

El loco uno

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! another fangirl! ooh, this one is bringing cookies... oh my... bah!_

_merry christmas eve to you to! _

_Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

oh, great idea! i mean, here are my questions:

- dear kankie, we all know that your brother is HOT. do you think so? (how couldn't you?)

- I'm in love with my cookie box (when it's full at least). Do you want to help me and make a law so we could marry objects?

- which one would you kill first: sakura or hinata?

- kankinouchet (cute nickname, isn't it?), would you be my twin brother, please?

I think you're so great and funny, and i love your cat ears! don't you dare say 'no'!!

chibi suna no panda,

- akemi

_hot? gaara? try emotionaly disturbed._

_ew, marry objects?! thats to twisted even for me!_

_sakura. hinatas to nice. and im not just saying that because she is main branch in the strongest clan in konoha!_

_twins? uh, no. twins are creepy. friends yes, relatives, no._

_Kankuro _

--------------------------------------------------------------------

i have questions

1. will u go on a date with my friend.if u say no i have knifes and real good

aim.D

2. y do u wear that "paint" ( air quotes included)

3. no offnse but i heard rumors i dont believe them tho. but it wont hurt 2 ask.

r u metrosexual. or wat ever. and if u say 4 me 2 burn in hell. im bringing u

with me nd my knifes.D ok thnx 4 answering.

elmoisevil

_1. uhm...,_

_2. dont you people read the rest of the fic!?_

_3.no! i am straigter than sasuke! wich isnt really saying much but you get the idea._

_Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

OO I HAVE A QUESTION

well 2 actually.)

ok

1. can u beat up my bro. hes annoying as hell.(hes 17 im 13) and he keeps beatin

me up. grr i hate him sometimes .o and if u say no i have knifes and really good

aim! ok bye!

Elmoisevil

_oh, boy. not you with your knives again._

_Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Where d'you buy the face paint? And why d'you keep changing it?

I play wid fir3

_it only changed once or twice! why do you people keep asking me that? its my specialness-_**(authoress)nehehehe. special.**

_you shut up!_

_(a very pissed)Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's a question for Kankuro. wELL 2 actually.

1) Do you like the pairing, Kank x Tema?

2) You're very cute.

.B.R. Naruto and KH Lover

_1. no. _**(authoress)wheeee! incest!!!**

_oh man. now i have to listen to her rant about yaoi and smex and incest and the list goes on and on and on..._

_2.cute? i prefer manly, thank you very much!_

_Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

hey, kankuro. i couldnt help but notice were out of milk, and that you used the last of it. but yet, i find the empty carton in the fridge. do you realise how anoying that is? did i ever tell you why i killed yashamaru?

Gaara.

_fine! i'll go get youre freaking milk!_

_Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

why arent u using slang like u normaly would?

how come ur still mourning ur mom while both ur siblings are over it?? without the puppet... can u still fight??

how come all of gaara's flashbacks have him with his uncle and there's no sign of u or tamari?? and on a random side note.. what made u change ur mind about ur bro and decide he's a'ight?

crimson tears

_because my editor...edits stuff. im still mourning because my siblings are heartless-_

(gaara)kankuro! where is my milk?!?!?!

**(temari) kankuro! your stupid puppets are getting saw dust all over the living room! come clean it up!**

_ugh..._

_oh, thats because we were on vacation._

_**(gaaa and temari) KANKURO! COME HERE NOW!!**_

_oh shit!_

_Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I have a Question for Cat Man Have you ever tickled Gaara( like just to tease him or torture him like any older brother would)?

babygaaralover

_yes, but he almost killed me._

_Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Kankuro: Gotta few questons.

1. Which Konoha girl would you go out with(Please pick at least one...)?

2. Do you have bonds with your puppets? Are they like family?

3. Of your two siblings, Temari and Garra, which is your favorite.

4. Boxers or Briefs?

5. Byakugan or Sharingan?

Deathwolf923410

_1. if i absolutly had to pick with a death threat id pick...nobody!_

_2. no! even ask Rock vee. my editors best friend. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------

i have another question!...

what do you want for Christmas?

another random writer

_hmmm, i want a puppy. yashamaru said i couldnt have one because it would piddle on the rug. well he's dead, so it dont matter. puppy would be named tsukiyomi, like the moon goddess._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

HI KANKURO!thankyou SO MUCH for finding me that place where sasuke answers

questions!from now on, your my friend, GOT IT!yay! your my second bestest friend, next to sasuke, whom i keep hostage here so i can admire him (sasuke:HELP ME!)SHUT UP SASUKE!anyway, i have one more question before i admire sasuke again, what is your's, gaara's, and temari's middle name?i just GOTTA know.i will give a huge kankuro shaped cookie if ya do!ttfn

hilarious tradegy :) (sasuke:DONT LEAVE ME!NO!)

_oh, uh, please dont lock me up!_

_all our middle names are the same. garra temari and kankuro NO subuku_

_Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

1. Do Temari whacks you in the head?

2. Dose Garra hates you?

3. Do you hate Sasuke?

4. Can you kill sas-gay?

5. If some one annoy you what you do?

.B.R. Naruto and KH Lover

_1. duh._

_2.only a little_

_3.not really._

_4. again, editor is friends with naruto who is dating sasuke and would prolly cry. emo baby._

**(authoress)what was that, bitch?!**

_dont hurt me mean scary aouthoress person! please release my family!_

**never! Kukukukukukukukukukukukuku!**

_(freaked out of his mind)Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi Kankuro!

I really like your Kabuki paint, what inspired you to use it?

It's a shame you didn't fight against Shino in that one round, I wanted to know how Shino's bugs would fare with your puppet!

What was your opinion on the Sand and Sound villages' infiltration on the Hidden Leaf Village?

I'm anxious to hear your answers, here's some chocolate!

Twighlight Goddess Sage Just call me TGS

_hi! finally some one who doesnt make fun of it! i dont really know what insipired it..._

_well, i didnt like it, of course! so many people died...no need to say silver loved the carnage! she had her entire clan(the alar, it means of wings)go out and film it!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro looks like your QNA thing is going well, but when are you going to do a

real fic?

P.S Tsunade, you think you can hit that?

Hi

_i'll let the editor answer this one._

**as soon as i can get it off my computer. i dont have internet at my house, so i have to do this at a public library. and my jump drive broke so i cant transport any media but music through my mp3 player.**

**bleh poorness.**

**Silver.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello...

Well a few questions...

1. Whats your Favorite kind of cookie? (If you are thinking what I am... Don't

worry I'm a Kiba fangirl)

2. Did you have a good Christmas?

3. When did you start wearing makeup?

4. Can you PLEASE consider canging to a pirate costume?

5. Say Hi to KIBA! for me

Tanxs...

KIBAfangirl

Llamama ()

-------------------

yEAH i got a question: LLAMAS R COOL. no no no i'm kidding. My real question is:

Would you ever ride on llama in new york city with a sunbraro on?

Hi ()

-------------------

Kankurou if you and Shino had a rematch would you win? One more thing, could you

tellme why you started putting you kitty ears,

do you just like cats that much.

Immortal Albino ( )

Reply URL: christmas give you an over sized candy cane

Can I have a hug please?

dude, NEVER tell ME to shut up, cuz if you do, I'll ask more. I live to annoy.

Oh, and if you catch Gaara asleep or knocked out in any way, wrap him up in a

box with red ribbons, my sister is obsessed with him.

Is Temari dating Shikamaru? Many would like to know.

Remember the magic word.

I play wid fir3

Ixhatexspiders ()

-------------------

I have three questions.

1.Why did you change your kabuki paint?(It still looks cool,I'm just wondering)

2.Why do you wear a hat with cat ears?(Its cool too)

3.Why are you and your brother so awesome?

From Storme(Aka the first retard to get high honor)

P.s. you rule.

Tsukikkage234 ( )

Reply URL: doesnt Kankuro luv Temari? Do you really want her tpo be raped or something?

hey Kanki! I dragged my little sister with me. Here are her questions!

1st: do you think that Temari needs to go in a mental hospital?

2nd: have you ever thought that you were great?

3rd: which chocolate do you prefer? black? white?

so, these were her questions. Mine, now! (i can hear you knees shakin'!)

1st: you're mean. why don't you want to help me? COOKY . 

2nd: today, I wore some Gaa-chan's stuff (l) so cute! do you want me to be a

gaara-ish ghost? i will haunt you Ã¨Ã© (I know i doesn't make much sense..)

3rd: why do you write 'cellophane' without an -u ?! it's just weird!

i will chase you (l) never leave you in peace!

get ready!

akemi luo, aka your brand-new nightmare


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, it's me again.More questions.

1.Do you have a crush on any other Naruto characters?

2.Why do you want your birthday to be national? It's not that important.(to people other than you)

(by the way, i still think i could kick your butt!And did you get your family members back from your editor?I didn't even know you had any other than Gaara and Temari...geez no one tells me these things anymore.)

I can kick your butt!

wolfs pack

_1.no_

_2.gasp! my birthday is _so_ important._

_you can not kick my butt and why are you so obsessed with it? is my butt that cool?_

_no, she refuses to give them back.my poor, poor family. who knows what shes tortureing them with! _

_Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro,

Are you a virgin?? (Fangirls: WE MUST KNOW!)

Ugh, I can't choose between you or Gaara. -fumes-

Do you like Pumpkin, Pecan, or Apple pie better??

(and yes, this does have a hidden meaning...you will know soon enough,

bweheheh...)

Is it true Sasori pwned you and Gaara(-gasp-and kidnapped him)not to mention dissed your kickass puppets!? Cuz I'll beat him, I will! -rabid fangirl mode-

-gives you a giant pie-

Your number 1 fan,

Yorick!

_no. pick me! pick me! im cuter than gaara! uh, pecan... _

_yes, he did, and he also killed gaara, not kiddnapped. but if you hurt him, silver will prob'ly hurt you. she is dating itachi who is friends with sasori who is dating deidara, so of course she's friends with deidara, and he would cry if anything happened to his DANNA(means husband). yay! more pastry!_

_Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Have you ever considered putting your puppets in one of those little opera thingies where there is a guy holding the strings for the puppet above the crowd? That would be awesome cause you wouldn't even need strings!! If you ever did one of those,what would it be about?

-ElmeXD

_no! only i may survive with the sight of my puppets! they'll keel joo!_

_but it prob'ly be about a ninja battle between to nations. kukukukukuku..._

_Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

You're my favorite sand nin...because..you are the coolest!! I love you!! Want another cookie? I made plenty!! Oh, and happy Christmas Eve!!

Signed,

Your friendly neighbour,

El loco uno

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! another fangirl! ooh, this one is bringing cookies... oh my... bah!_

_merry christmas eve to you to! _

_Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

oh, great idea! i mean, here are my questions:

- dear kankie, we all know that your brother is HOT. do you think so? (how couldn't you?)

- I'm in love with my cookie box (when it's full at least). Do you want to help me and make a law so we could marry objects?

- which one would you kill first: sakura or hinata?

- kankinouchet (cute nickname, isn't it?), would you be my twin brother, please?

I think you're so great and funny, and i love your cat ears! don't you dare say 'no'!!

chibi suna no panda,

- akemi

_hot? gaara? try emotionaly disturbed._

_ew, marry objects?! thats to twisted even for me!_

_sakura. hinatas to nice. and im not just saying that because she is main branch in the strongest clan in konoha!_

_twins? uh, no. twins are creepy. friends yes, relatives, no._

_Kankuro _

--------------------------------------------------------------------

i have questions

1. will u go on a date with my friend.if u say no i have knifes and real good

aim.D

2. y do u wear that "paint" ( air quotes included)

3. no offnse but i heard rumors i dont believe them tho. but it wont hurt 2 ask.

r u metrosexual. or wat ever. and if u say 4 me 2 burn in hell. im bringing u

with me nd my knifes.D ok thnx 4 answering.

elmoisevil

_1. uhm...,_

_2. dont you people read the rest of the fic!?_

_3.no! i am straigter than sasuke! wich isnt really saying much but you get the idea._

_Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

OO I HAVE A QUESTION

well 2 actually.)

ok

1. can u beat up my bro. hes annoying as hell.(hes 17 im 13) and he keeps beatin

me up. grr i hate him sometimes .o and if u say no i have knifes and really good

aim! ok bye!

Elmoisevil

_oh, boy. not you with your knives again._

_Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Where d'you buy the face paint? And why d'you keep changing it?

I play wid fir3

_it only changed once or twice! why do you people keep asking me that? its my specialness-_**(authoress)nehehehe. special.**

_you shut up!_

_(a very pissed)Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's a question for Kankuro. wELL 2 actually.

1) Do you like the pairing, Kank x Tema?

2) You're very cute.

.B.R. Naruto and KH Lover

_1. no. _**(authoress)wheeee! incest!!!**

_oh man. now i have to listen to her rant about yaoi and smex and incest and the list goes on and on and on..._

_2.cute? i prefer manly, thank you very much!_

_Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

hey, kankuro. i couldnt help but notice were out of milk, and that you used the last of it. but yet, i find the empty carton in the fridge. do you realise how anoying that is? did i ever tell you why i killed yashamaru?

Gaara.

_fine! i'll go get youre freaking milk!_

_Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

why arent u using slang like u normaly would?

how come ur still mourning ur mom while both ur siblings are over it?? without the puppet... can u still fight??

how come all of gaara's flashbacks have him with his uncle and there's no sign of u or tamari?? and on a random side note.. what made u change ur mind about ur bro and decide he's a'ight?

crimson tears

_because my editor...edits stuff. im still mourning because my siblings are heartless-_

(gaara)kankuro! where is my milk?!?!?!

**(temari) kankuro! your stupid puppets are getting saw dust all over the living room! come clean it up!**

_ugh..._

_oh, thats because we were on vacation._

_**(gaaa and temari) KANKURO! COME HERE NOW!!**_

_oh shit!_

_Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I have a Question for Cat Man Have you ever tickled Gaara( like just to tease him or torture him like any older brother would)?

babygaaralover

_yes, but he almost killed me._

_Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Kankuro: Gotta few questons.

1. Which Konoha girl would you go out with(Please pick at least one...)?

2. Do you have bonds with your puppets? Are they like family?

3. Of your two siblings, Temari and Garra, which is your favorite.

4. Boxers or Briefs?

5. Byakugan or Sharingan?

Deathwolf923410

_1. if i absolutly had to pick with a death threat id pick...nobody!_

_2. no! even ask Rock vee. my editors best friend. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------

i have another question!...

what do you want for Christmas?

another random writer

_hmmm, i want a puppy. yashamaru said i couldnt have one because it would piddle on the rug. well he's dead, so it dont matter. puppy would be named tsukiyomi, like the moon goddess._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

HI KANKURO!thankyou SO MUCH for finding me that place where sasuke answers

questions!from now on, your my friend, GOT IT!yay! your my second bestest friend, next to sasuke, whom i keep hostage here so i can admire him (sasuke:HELP ME!)SHUT UP SASUKE!anyway, i have one more question before i admire sasuke again, what is your's, gaara's, and temari's middle name?i just GOTTA know.i will give a huge kankuro shaped cookie if ya do!ttfn

hilarious tradegy :) (sasuke:DONT LEAVE ME!NO!)

_oh, uh, please dont lock me up!_

_all our middle names are the same. garra temari and kankuro NO subuku_

_Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

1. Do Temari whacks you in the head?

2. Dose Garra hates you?

3. Do you hate Sasuke?

4. Can you kill sas-gay?

5. If some one annoy you what you do?

.B.R. Naruto and KH Lover

_1. duh._

_2.only a little_

_3.not really._

_4. again, editor is friends with naruto who is dating sasuke and would prolly cry. emo baby._

**(authoress)what was that, bitch?!**

_dont hurt me mean scary aouthoress person! please release my family!_

**never! Kukukukukukukukukukukukuku!**

_(freaked out of his mind)Kankuro_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi Kankuro!

I really like your Kabuki paint, what inspired you to use it?

It's a shame you didn't fight against Shino in that one round, I wanted to know how Shino's bugs would fare with your puppet!

What was your opinion on the Sand and Sound villages' infiltration on the Hidden Leaf Village?

I'm anxious to hear your answers, here's some chocolate!

Twighlight Goddess Sage Just call me TGS

_hi! finally some one who doesnt make fun of it! i dont really know what insipired it..._

_well, i didnt like it, of course! so many people died...no need to say silver loved the carnage! she had her entire clan(the alar, it means of wings)go out and film it!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro looks like your QNA thing is going well, but when are you going to do a

real fic?

P.S Tsunade, you think you can hit that?

Hi

_i'll let the editor answer this one._

**as soon as i can get it off my computer. i dont have internet at my house, so i have to do this at a public library. and my jump drive broke so i cant transport any media but music through my mp3 player.**

**bleh poorness.**

**Silver.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello...

Well a few questions...

1. Whats your Favorite kind of cookie? (If you are thinking what I am... Don't

worry I'm a Kiba fangirl)

2. Did you have a good Christmas?

3. When did you start wearing makeup?

4. Can you PLEASE consider canging to a pirate costume?

5. Say Hi to KIBA! for me

Tanxs...

KIBAfangirl

Llamama ()

-------------------

yEAH i got a question: LLAMAS R COOL. no no no i'm kidding. My real question is:

Would you ever ride on llama in new york city with a sunbraro on?

Hi ()

-------------------

Kankurou if you and Shino had a rematch would you win? One more thing, could you

tellme why you started putting you kitty ears,

do you just like cats that much.

Immortal Albino ( )

Reply URL: christmas give you an over sized candy cane

Can I have a hug please?

dude, NEVER tell ME to shut up, cuz if you do, I'll ask more. I live to annoy.

Oh, and if you catch Gaara asleep or knocked out in any way, wrap him up in a

box with red ribbons, my sister is obsessed with him.

Is Temari dating Shikamaru? Many would like to know.

Remember the magic word.

I play wid fir3

Ixhatexspiders ()

-------------------

I have three questions.

1.Why did you change your kabuki paint?(It still looks cool,I'm just wondering)

2.Why do you wear a hat with cat ears?(Its cool too)

3.Why are you and your brother so awesome?

From Storme(Aka the first retard to get high honor)

P.s. you rule.

Tsukikkage234 ( )

Reply URL: doesnt Kankuro luv Temari? Do you really want her tpo be raped or something?

hey Kanki! I dragged my little sister with me. Here are her questions!

1st: do you think that Temari needs to go in a mental hospital?

2nd: have you ever thought that you were great?

3rd: which chocolate do you prefer? black? white?

so, these were her questions. Mine, now! (i can hear you knees shakin'!)

1st: you're mean. why don't you want to help me? COOKY . 

2nd: today, I wore some Gaa-chan's stuff (l) so cute! do you want me to be a

gaara-ish ghost? i will haunt you Ã¨Ã© (I know i doesn't make much sense..)

3rd: why do you write 'cellophane' without an -u ?! it's just weird!

i will chase you (l) never leave you in peace!

get ready!

akemi luo, aka your brand-new nightmare


End file.
